


Security

by baddieyang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Sex, Sexo, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Após o sucesso de um vídeo feito por um fã, onde todas as evidências do “romance” entre Byun Baekhyun e Oh Sehun, os dois foram obrigados por seus agentes a confirmar os boatos de que os dois se conheceram e passaram a namorar nos sets do filme que fez a carreira dos dois decolar de forma inusitada.O problema é: como assumir um romance com Sehun se ama e namora com seu segurança, Park Chanyeol? Agora, Baekhyun vai ter que escolher: Sua carreira ou seu precioso segurança?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Security

Os dois estavam sentados, lado a lado, no sofá reservado para os convidados do famoso programa de entretenimento e fofocas – Star’s Secrets – enquanto esperavam pelo sinal que receberiam quando o programa começasse e o apresentador fosse entrar no palco. Baekhyun sentia suas mãos tremendo e seu corpo suando por causa do que ele e Sehun iriam fazer; não que eles já não estejam acostumados a dar entrevistas – principalmente depois que os dois passaram a fazer tanto sucesso entre as jovens coreanas -, mas, não é todo dia que eles tinham que assumir um romance falso apenas para dar mais ibope ao filme que iria estrear no fim daquele mês.

Finalmente o programa havia começado e, a primeira pergunta que foi feita pelo apresentador foi sobre o suposto relacionamento e, tomando coragem, Baekhyun deixou Sehun falar primeiro, enquanto olhava para seu segurança, que o encarava de volta e mordia os lábios. Baekhyun sentia que seu coração iria explodir de tão rápido que ele batia, seja por causa do nervosismo com a revelação que iria fazer, seja pelo fato de estar tão perto de seu amor, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão longe do mesmo.

O moreno voltou sua atenção ao apresentador quando o mesmo terminou de falar e, em seu lugar, Sehun começou a dizer o discurso que havia ensaiado tantas vezes antes de chegarem ao local do programa:

\- Eu e Baekhyun nos conhecemos nos sets de gravação do nosso novo filme, nele, nós dois fazemos dois melhores amigos que são apaixonados pela mesma menina; conforme os dias de gravação foram passando, nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais por conta da nossa amizade exagerada no filme e, quando vimos, já estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

\- E quem foi que se declarou primeiro? – Perguntou o apresentador.

\- Fui eu, - começou Baekhyun – Sehun, no início, ficou um pouco hesitante quanto seus sentimentos, por isso, eu tive que dar um sacode nele. – Continuou, sorrindo forçadamente.

\- Se não fosse por Baekhyun, eu acho que nunca teria assumido meus sentimentos por ele. – Completou Sehun, passando seu braço ao redor dos ombros do menor, que se encolheu levemente por conta do contato.

\- Oh, sim. E como vai o romance de vocês? Acho que essa é a pergunta que todos querem fazer, certo? – Diz o apresentador, sendo respondido por gritos vindos da plateia.

\- Bom, nós somos muito unidos; nós almoçamos juntos todos os dias, seja em algum restaurante, seja na casa de algum de nós, depois de comermos nós damos uma passeada e eu levo ele de volta para a casa dele. – Respondeu Sehun, sendo recebido por suspiros das meninas na plateia.

\- Sehun me trata muito bem, quando vamos comer na casa dele ele sempre cozinha minha comida preferida e nós sempre assistimos algum filme ou série juntos. – Completou Baekhyun, enquanto olhava para Chanyeol, que mantinha seu olhar firme na parede atrás do baixinho.

** [...] **

Depois de mais de duas horas de entrevista, os dois atores foram liberados para irem para suas respectivas casas; após trocarem de roupa e de conversarem com seu produtor – que elogiará o trabalho dos dois naquela entrevista -, os dois foram levados para casa por Chanyeol, que além de segurança do “casal”, é também motorista de ambos.

Baekhyun havia tirado o resto do dia para “descansar”, ou seja, ele iria se encontrar com Chanyeol no lugar de sempre, um motel à beira da estrada; desde que aquele caso entre os dois começou ambos se encontram naquele motel, já que ele não é conhecido e não é chique, ou seja, só quem vai lá é o pessoal não famoso, o que é ótimo para o casal.

O baixinho de cabelos pretos estava deitado em sua cama pensando em como seria aquela noite, como sempre, ele estava totalmente ansioso pelo encontro com seu Channie, como ele chama o maior; já Chanyeol estava do mesmo jeito que o menor, só que quase deitado em sua banheira, relaxando na água quente do jeito que ele gosta.

Após várias horas, finalmente o horário em que se encontrariam bateu no relógio, Baekhyun terminava se arrumar, ele vestia uma calça skinny preta, uma blusa social branca e sua bota de coro preta; já Chanyeol se vestia diferente do que o normal, ele estava com uma camiseta branca - sem desenhos -, calça jeans azul escura e allstar vermelhos.

Os dois se encontraram no quarto de sempre, o de número 461, em meio a um beijo sugador de almas; suas línguas batalhavam pela dominância do beijo, enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro. As unhas do menor estavam arranhando as costas do mais alto, enquanto as mãos do outro desciam em direção das nádegas arrebitadas do baixinho, tomando-as em suas palmas e as apertando, levando Baekhyun a gemer por entre o beijo. 

As bocas se separaram para que pudessem respirar e, durante essa pausa, o maior levou seus lábios até o pescoço do outro - seu ponto fraco - e passou a atacá-lo com beijos e mordidas que faziam o menor gemer e se agarrar aos ombros de Chanyeol. Os dois já estavam com ereções dentro das calças, mas nada faziam para aliviá-las, eles ainda não tinham chegado nesse estagio, eles estavam indo devagar, já que esse é o primeiro romance gay de ambos; sem separar seus corpos o maior volta a beijar os lábios de Baekhyun, sugando seus lábios por entre os seus e mordendo-o, fazendo o menor gemer novamente por entre seu beijo.

** [...] **

Chanyeol e Baekhyun haviam se conhecido em um dia em que o menor havia fugido de seus compromissos para ir beber e pensar na vida, os dois se conheceram em um barzinho perto do motel onde se encontram hoje em dia; Chanyeol estava sentado no bar, tomando seu whisky com gelo, quando viu o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo de Baekhyun rebolando na pista de dança, e, sem nem pensar duas vezes, se aproximou do mesmo e colou seus quadris, em uma dança sexy e bem elaborada.

Depois, os dois foram para a casa do maior e se masturbaram até adormecerem, no dia seguinte, os dois acordaram juntos e tomaram café na casa do maior, compartilhando fatos de suas vidas; foi quando Baekhyun descobriu que o Park já tinha sido militar e, com o consentimento do mesmo, indicou Chanyeol para seu agente como segurança seu e de Sehun, o maior logo foi contratado e o romance dos dois continuou até hoje.

** [...] **

Sehun e Baekhyun eram convidados a muitas festas e entrevistas por conta de seu “romance” por conta do filme que logo lançaria; naquele dia os dois iriam para a festa de um famoso cineasta de Seul, a festa seria em sua própria residência – uma mansão - e os dois atores haviam sido convidados pelo próprio em outra festa que haviam ido.

Fazia já uma hora que Baekhyun estava naquela festa e, sinceramente, estava odiando cada momento, mas, como era para promover o filme, ele tinha que ficar ali até que o último convidado saísse. Ele estava tomando alguma bebida alcoólica que Sehun havia dado para ele, aquela devia ser a sétima ou a oitava - ele não sabe muito bem - e sua vista já estava embaçada; Baekhyun conseguia ver, de onde estava sentado, Sehun dançando por entre a multidão e, em um momento de distração, seu olhar foi pego pelo o do maior, que o chamou com o dedo para que fosse dançar com ele e, sabendo que não tinha muita escolha, o Byun foi se juntar ao loiro.

O loiro e o moreno já haviam dançado algumas músicas e não se importavam mais onde estavam, seus corpos se esfregavam com vontade – mesmo que eles não encostassem seus lábios ou fizessem nada mais do que dançar -, até que o maior decidiu ser mais ousado e se apossou das nádegas do outro, fazendo-o rebolar seu quadril contra o seu. O loiro colou seus lábios na orelha direita do menor e sussurrou:

\- O que acha de irmos ao banheiro, hein gracinha? Podemos fazer nosso “namoro” se tornar realidade, o que acha?

Sentindo sua consciência voltar, mesmo que um pouco, o menor tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do outro em sua cintura e, com muito esforço, conseguiu; sem dar chance do outro se recuperar do choque, o Byun correu para fora da casa, onde se encontrou com Chanyeol, os dois entraram no carro dirigido pelo maior e saíram em direção ao lugar de sempre.

Chegando lá o maior perguntou o que havia acontecido para saírem correndo daquele jeito e o moreno, ainda sem acreditar, contou tudo ao maior, que pareceu tomar um choque antes de responder à história:

\- Baek, me conta a verdade: O que você sente por esse cara? Quer dizer, você vive me falando o quanto não suporta ele, mas, sempre que vocês estão em uma festa eu vejo nos sites de fofoca fotos de vocês se agarrando, dançando juntos e outras coisas. – Confessou, olhando para os olhos bem delineados do menor. – Eu sei que você é obrigado a fingir um namoro com ele e tudo mais, mas, precisa mesmo agarrar ele em toda santa festa? Por que você deixa ele agarrar sua cintura daquele jeito? Por que você deixa ele sussurrar na sua orelha aquelas coisas?

\- Channie, você sabe que eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso, se eu brigar com ele em público isso pode afetar a publicidade do filme, e isso iria me ferrar com meu produtor. Eu sei que o jeito do Sehun é um pouco invasivo demais, mas tenta entender que isso pode comprometer o meu emprego.

\- E quanto ao seu namoro comigo, você não se preocupa com ele? Por que eu só estou trabalhando como seu segurança por causa de nós, eu nunca quis voltar para esse emprego; você me convenceu a aceitar esse emprego para ficar mais tempo perto de você, mas, isso não adiantou nada, quando você não está fazendo publicidade para o filme, você está em alguma festa com Sehun, ou está cansado demais para me ver. Nós nos vemos apenas quatro vezes por mês, se não menos!

\- Olha, Channie, eu sei que nosso namoro tá ruim agora, mas, eu prometo que depois da estreia do filme, eu vou ficar um tempo sem aceitar nenhum trabalho para ficar com você, ok? Só espera a estreia do filme! – Implorou o menor ao ruivo.

\- Tudo bem, meu amor. – Responde o maior, enquanto pegava o menor pela cintura e colava seus lábios nos finos do outro.

Seus corpos já ferviam e, sem pensar direito, o maior joga o corpo do outro na cama e se infiltra no meio das pernas torneadas de Baekhyun, sem nem descolar seus lábios; arranhando as costas do ruivo, Baekhyun rodeava a cintura do outro com suas pernas, enquanto rebolava o quadril e chocava sua ereção com a do maior. Os lábios de Chanyeol já estavam no pescoço do outro, mordendo e marcando para que todos soubessem que o menor tinha dono – não que eles já não soubessem, mas era um dono falso, então não conta. – e que eles haviam brincado naquela noite.

Os dois continuaram se agarrando por mais tempo até que decidiram parar antes que fizessem algo do qual se arrependeriam, apenas indo dormir de conchinha.

** [...] **

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun acordou com Chanyeol lhe chacoalhando e dizendo que eles tinham que ir, pois o menor ainda tinha uma entrevista naquele dia e precisava se aprontar e treinar o que iria falar. O moreno colocou a mesma roupa da noite anterior e os dois se apressaram para sair dali sem ninguém reconhecer o ator; Baekhyun foi deixado em casa por Chanyeol, que passaria para lhe buscar de noite.

Baekhyun entrou em sua casa e foi direto tomar um banho para tirar o suor da noite anterior e para pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida; durante o banho o moreno pensou em seu “romance” com Sehun, em sua carreira como ator, em seu contrato que estava acabando com sua empresa do momento, e na oferta que a empresa rival havia feito para si.

Após pensar em tudo o que estava lhe incomodando, o moreno decidiu que iria resolver sua vida naquela noite e, decidido a fazer o que lhe faria feliz, resolveu se arrumar de um jeito diferente nesse dia; primeiro ele fez uma máscara em seu rosto, depois hidratou seu corpo e chamou alguém para lhe depilar por inteiro, chamou também alguém para fazer suas unhas e seu cabelo. Depois quando já estava na hora de se arrumar, colocou sua melhor roupa: uma calça skinny branca de couro, uma camisa preta, um sapato social marrom escuro e um chocker preto; fez sua maquiagem mais forte do que o de costume e foi para a sala esperar a carona de seu segurança.

Minutos mais tarde a campainha de sua casa toca, avisando o Byun de que seu segurança havia chegado, sem conseguir se conter, o baixinho sai correndo em direção da porta e a atende de forma afobada, assustando Chanyeol, que estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta. Nem deu tempo do outro dizer alguma coisa e já foi andando, ligeiro, até a limusine que o esperava, já com Sehun dentro; cumprimentou o outro ator, e seu suposto namorado, com um aceno de cabeça leve e voltou sua atenção para a janela, olhando as ruas de Seul que passavam rápido por causa da velocidade do carro.

Chegara rapidamente no destino da noite, um enorme estúdio de gravações onde, finalmente, aconteceria a última entrevista antes da estreia do filme, também era a última situação em que precisava se fingir de namorado do cara de porta. Mas Baekhyun tinha um plano para aquela noite, e ele iria acontecer de qualquer jeito!

O “casal” se sentou junto dos outros atores do filme, enquanto o segurança se posicionava de pé do lado da fileira em que os atores haviam se sentado – atrás das cortinas que separavam o palco dos bastidores. O tempo foi passando, assim como a paciência de Baekhyun para a esperar tudo estar nos conformes para a entrevista começar, após um tempo que para o Byun pareceu ser eterno, o assistente de palco chamou a todos os atores para entrarem no palco e se sentarem nos acentos disponíveis.

Rapidamente o apresentador pediu para que cada um se apresentasse, e começou com as perguntas; as primeiras foram relacionadas à história a ao roteiro, já as próximas se focaram no trabalho dos atores em se identificarem com seus personagens e entrarem de cabeça naquele mundo fictício do filme. Por fim, as perguntas pessoais começaram e, sem precisar esperar muito, uma pergunta sobre o “relacionamento” dos atores principais se fez presente no meio de tantas feitas; tomando coragem, enquanto olhava para seu segurança, que pareceu perceber que alguma coisa estava errada, Baekhyun começou a falar:

\- Bom, Sr. Junhui, esse romance entre mim e Sehun não passou de uma jogada de marketing, nosso agente aproveitou o fato de que um vídeo nosso estava fazendo sucesso e se utilizou dele para trazer mais fama ao filme. – Fala, vendo o sorriso se formando no rosto de Sehun, que entendeu o que era para fazer.

\- Exatamente, nós nunca fomos tão próximos assim, mesmo durante as gravações do filme e toda essa aproximação entre nós durante essas semanas foi puramente para chamar atenção da mídia. – continuou o loiro – Inclusive, eu namoro um chinês que eu conheci durante uma de minhas promoções na China. Luhan, se você está vendo isso, eu te amo! - Disse, em chinês.

Os dois se aproveitaram do torpor de todos no estúdio e saíram correndo pelos bastidores, sendo seguidos por um Chanyeol ainda confuso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer; já fora do estúdio os dois atores se despediram com sorrisos e cada um foi para um lado: Sehun saiu correndo a pé, enquanto segurava seu celular em sua orelha, falando com alguém, e Baekhyun entrou na limusine junto de Chanyeol, que já havia se recuperado do susto.

** [...] **

Novamente naquele quarto de hotel, seus corpos entrelaçados no meio da cama, apenas de cueca, seus lábios grudados e suas línguas brigando pela dominância do beijo sedento que trocavam desde que haviam entrado no quarto. As mãos do maior exploravam as coxas e nádegas do Byun, enquanto esse se contentava em puxar os cabelos da nuca do ruivo e arranhar toda a extensão das costas musculosas.

Os lábios do ruivo desceram para o pescoço branco de Baekhyun, que só conseguia gemer o nome do maior e arfar com as mordidas e sugadas depositadas em sua pele sensível; cansado de ser tão passivo, o moreno inverteu as posições, agora ficando por cima do corpo maior que e o seu, passou a então a rebolar sobre a evidente ereção que marcava a cueca preta do outro.

Segurando em sua cintura fina, o maior ajudava o moreno em seus movimentos, as cuecas já possuíam manchas de pré-gozo, mas, mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois queria parar com as provocações. Baekhyun saiu de cima do maior, e da cama, e passou a tirar sua cueca de costas para o outro, inclinando seu corpo e mostrando seu buraco pulsante; o Park, enlouquecido pela visão que estava tendo, puxou o corpo curvilíneo para cima da cama novamente e se posicionou em cima do mesmo, passando os olhos por toda aquela pele exposta e que parecia clamar para ser marcada.

Colou seus lábios no pescoço, já marcado, do menor e passou a descê-los até os mamilos eriçados, chupou-os e os deixou bem vermelhos e inchados; desceu ainda mais e chegou até a ereção dura e gotejante, colocou-a na boca pela metade e sugou, levando o mais velho ao delírio apenas com aquilo, rodeou o resto, ficando com toda a ereção dentro de sua boca. Rodeou sua circunferência com a língua e depois a retirou quase que completamente, ficando apenas com a glande, concentrou as sucções na ponta e passou a língua na fenda.

Baekhyun conseguia, apenas, gemer e gemer com o prazer que sentia com o oral que o mais novo fazia em si, decidido a retribuir o que era feito pelo outro, puxou os cabelos de Chanyeol, desgrudando a boca de sua ereção e trouxe o outro para cima, beijando-o vorazmente. Trocou as posições e ficou por cima, descendo seus lábios diretamente à ereção ainda presa pela cueca, retirou o tecido incômodo e se focou em chupar o membro levemente grande de seu namorado.

Continuou sugando a glande com carinho, percorrendo toda a extensão do membro com sua língua, acomodando o quanto conseguia em sua boca e sugando com força, Baekhyun fazia de tudo para agradar seu namorado e fazê-lo sentir o mesmo prazer que tinha feito o baixinho sentir. Seu cabelo foi puxado por Chanyeol, lhe avisando que já estava bom do que fazia, Baekhyun voltou seu corpo para cima do de seu namorado e os dois trocaram outro beijo sugador de almas; Chanyeol ficou por cima de novo, colocou seu namorado de quatro para si e ficou encarando as nádegas avantajadas do moreno, saindo de seus devaneios com a bunda de Baekhyun decidido a fazê-los se tornarem realidade, Chanyeol abriu as nádegas e expôs o buraquinho virgem do menor, lambeu os lábios e enfiou o rosto entre as bandas de Baekhyun, acariciando seu ânus com sua língua.

Baekhyun sentia a língua de Chanyeol acariciando sua entrada, enquanto penetrava-a com a ponta da mesma, o moreno segurava os cabelos do namorado e rebolava sua bunda, forçando-a contra o rosto do ruivo. Quando achou que já era o suficiente, Chanyeol deixou a entrada do namorado e procurou o pote de lubrificante nas gavetas ao lado da cama, quando o achou voltou para trás do corpo de seu namorado e despejou o lubrificante em três de seus dedos e na entrada do menor.

Começou a penetrar Baekhyun com apenas um dos dedos, deixando-o se acostumar com o volume dentro de si, para em seguida penetrar o segundo e fazer o mesmo processo até o outro ter os três dedos dentro de si, esperou mais um pouco e passou a tirar e colocar os dedos, esbarrando algumas vezes na próstata do menor, que gemia do jeito escandaloso que Chanyeol tanto gostava.

Sentindo os dedos do ruivo indo fundo dentro de si, Baekhyun gemia descontrolado, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir o quanto estava gostando de ter três dedos dentro de si, mas talvez seria melhor se fosse o membro de seu namorado. Pensando nisso, Baekhyun voltou a ficar em cima do corpo do ruivo e posicionou o membro do mesmo em sua entrada e foi sentando lentamente, tentando se acostumar com o volume maior dentro de si; esperou até ter se acostumado totalmente e começou a cavalgar até estar em um ritmo frenético onde Chanyeol o ajudava com os movimentos segurando em sua bunda.

Trocaram de posição mais uma vez, agora Baekhyun estava deitado de barriga para cima e com as pernas abertas, enquanto Chanyeol estava entre suas coxas e penetrava seu corpo fortemente, segurando suas pernas e as apertando. O mais velho abraçou o pescoço do ruivo e colou seus corpos, arranhando as costas do maior até a curva da bunda, à qual ele apertou e puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo o Park penetrá-lo mais fundo ainda.

Acelerou mais os movimentos dentro do menor quando percebeu que os dois estavam chegando ao limite, tentou se controlar para fazer o menor vir antes de si, e assim que o líquido branco saiu do membro do moreno Chanyeol parou de se conter e caiu em cima do outro, se despejando dentro do mesmo, sentindo as contrações que a entrada do outro dava em seu membro em resposta ao orgasmo recente.

** [...] **

Haviam tomado banho e voltaram a deitar na cama onde tinham consumado, finalmente, seu amor; os dois estavam cansados e com sono, mas, antes de dormir, ainda tinha que resolver algumas coisas.

Deitado no peito do maior, Baekhyun acariciava os gominhos na barriga do namorado e desatou a falar:

\- Agora não vai ter mais nada entre nós dois, somos só eu e você! Provavelmente eu nunca mais vou ser contratado para fazer nenhum papel com tanto destaque quanto essa, mas sabe, eu não me importo realmente! Só quero saber no quão feliz eu estou ao seu lado.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha resolvido tudo o que nos atrapalhava de ser feliz, só sinto que sua carreira não irá decolar do jeito que você queria. – Diz Chanyeol, com os olhos já se fechando com o sono que sentia.

\- Não se preocupe, certa vez você me fez a proposta de fugir daqui, ir para algum lugar longe, que tal irmos para os EUA? Lá eles não vão se importar com nada do que aconteceu aqui, o que acha?

\- Jura? – Respondeu o maior, sentindo seu peito se aquecer com a novidade. – Quer dizer que essa vai ser nossa primeira viagem como namorados?

\- Como assim? – Perguntou o menor, indignado. – Nós já fomos para vários países juntos por causa dos meus filmes.

\- É, mas antes nós não éramos namorados. – Retrucou, calmo.

\- Não? E o que éramos?

\- Ficantes. Amantes, o que você preferir.

\- Ah é? Vai ser assim? – O outro assentiu. – Então eu não me lembro de ter aceitado namorar você.

O ruivo riu e passou a acariciar os cabelos lisos e macios do outro, pensando em uma resposta boa e que agradasse aquele baixinho irritado, depois de pensar um pouco, acabou chegando a uma resposta boa:

\- Bom, então, na nossa primeira viagem como namorados eu te peço em namoro, pode ser?

\- Ok! – Resmungo o mais baixo, sentindo os cantos de sua boca subindo contra a sua vontade.


End file.
